


Angels and Wizards

by Missy



Category: Sister Janet - Tori Amos (Song)
Genre: Acceptance, Drabble, Gen, Monologue, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vignette, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Janet asks the Master Shaman for forgiveness.





	Angels and Wizards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/gifts).



It’s a long climb back to the arms of faith and magic, but I’ve made it at last back home. Past the mission and behind the prison tower, with the man at my side and Marianne in my mind. I have conquered demons and tamed wolves. I have drunk from the streams at Black Dove Creek and swam with mermaids in the starlit sea. All of this to return to you. 

I speak to you, Master Shaman. After the miles I have traveled, have you succor for me? Or shall I be thrown once more to the wolves and forgotten?


End file.
